


Gladstone's Collar and Collared songs

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Multi, Music, Song Lyrics, The collected Guitar Man songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of all the songs I've written for the Guitar Man universe, from John's original band, Gladstone's Collar (when he was a teenager) to the later songs he wrote for Sherlock, some of which were performed by their hobby band, Collared.</p><p>It also includes songs John wrote for Mary and for the kids, a song Greg Lestrade wrote for Molly Hooper, and even a clapping chant that Tad Anderson taught the kids one Christmas.</p><p>I will attempt to reference both the story in which the song appears and provide a link to me singing (rather poorly, I'm afraid) an a capella version of the song, where one exists (I didn't sing versions for all of them.) I've also referenced some fanart and fanfic that has, to my delight, been inspired by the songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladstone's Collar and Collared songs

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the host site for the a capella versions of the songs only holds the files for a month after the last download. If someone's downloading/listening fairly often they'll stay up. Otherwise, if a file is missing, leave me a message and I'll reupload it.
> 
> My thanks too, to Wanderer_Brown_Sheep, who early on [created an album cover for six of the songs. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463878)

**Gladstone's Collar**

[Fanart for theband's album created by Wanderer_Brown_Sheep](../749829)

[Manips of most of the band in collars, created by natsuko1978](http://221b-hound.livejournal.com/83456.html) (story reference - [Collared](457629/chapters/787765))

Song: _Sharp_

  * Story: [Mashups and Jams](418872); [The Rock Show](437396);
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/426443](426443)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Sharp](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93733398805/sharp-a-guitar-man-song-in-my-fanfic-au-this-is)
  * [Fanart for Sharp created by Wanderer_Brown_Sheep](../727161)
  * One of my readers has created [ her own version of Sharp on Soundcloud.](https://soundcloud.com/katherine-fow/sharp)



Song:   _Empty House_

  * Story: [Mashups and Jams](418872); [Not Crying, Calling](442399/chapters/755723);
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/426457](426457)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Empty House](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93734463975/empty-house-a-guitar-man-song-young-john-watson)



Song: _Copper Beaches_

  * Story: [Mashups and Jams](418872); [The Rock Show](437396);
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/426467](426467)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Copper Beaches](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93735170955/copper-beaches-a-guitar-man-song-in-the-guitar)



  
**Collared/John**

[Ladymac on Tumblr's WiP of John and Sherlock playing music together](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/41165928905/wip-art-for-221b-hounds-guitar-man-series)

Song: _Battlefield_

  * Story: [Muse](426603); [Not Crying, Calling](442399/chapters/755723);
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/426619](426619)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Battlefield](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93736978400/battlefield-a-guitar-man-song-john-wrote-this)
  * One of my readers recorded [her own version of Battlefield on her Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/katherine-fow/battlefield)



Song: _This Ghost_

  * Story: [Muse](426603); [Not Crying, Calling](442399/chapters/755723);
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/426621](426621)
  * Tumblr Audio: [This Ghost](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93821717920/this-ghost-a-guitar-man-song-another-of-johns)
  * Fanfic inspired by This Ghost, [The Metamorphisms of a Ghost](../517998), by The_Circus



Song: _Illuminated_

  * Story: [Muse](426603); [Luminescent](430366); [Not Crying, Calling](442399/chapters/755723); [Collared](457629/chapters/787765); [Remember the Way I Held Your Hand](845300); [Violent, Sweet, Perfect Words](982312);
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/426609](426609)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Illuminated](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93822671480/illuminated-a-guitar-man-song-john-sings-about)



Song: _Believe_  

  * Story: [Not Crying, Calling](442399/chapters/755723);
  * Lyrics: (within the story): [Not Crying, Calling](442399/chapters/755723)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Believe](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93823354700/believe-a-guitar-man-song-this-is-the-song-wrote)



Song: _Haunted_

  * Story: [Silence and Lullaby](447567/chapters/766321); [Remember the Way I Held Your Hand](845300);
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/444236](444236)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Haunted](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93735947435/haunted-a-guitar-man-song-in-my-au-fanfic-where)



Song: _Lodestone_

  * Story: [Silence and Lullaby](447567/chapters/766321)
  * Lyrics: Within the story



Song: _Never Sunset_

  * Story: [Collared](457629/chapters/787765) (ch 10); 
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/505340](505340)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Never Sunset](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94016062000/never-sunset-a-guitar-man-song-okay-this-is)



Song: _Reforged_

  * Story: [Collared](457629/chapters/787765) ; [The Sweetest Days](510432/chapters/913070);
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/509602](509602)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Reforged](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94013702485/reforged-a-guitar-man-song-john-once-more-writes)



Song: _Binary_

  * Story: [Collared](457629/chapters/787765) 
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/515303](515303)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Binary](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94011193260/binary-a-guitar-man-song-yet-another-song-john)



Song: _Eclipse_

  * Story: [Show No Mercy](700520) _(not used in the story, but the song is the result of those events)_
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/702954](702954)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Eclipse](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93824373605/eclipse-a-guitar-man-song-johns-clearest-song)



Song: _Swift_

  * Story: [Birds of a Feather](863801)
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/861164](861164)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Swift](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94011923865/swift-a-guitar-man-song-in-the-guitar-man)



Song: _The Wexford Carol of Baker Street_

  * Story: [You May Grow Up to be a Fish](590682/chapters/1073320)
  * Lyrics (rewritten from the original) are within the story



Song: _Feels Like Flying_

  * Story: [This Song Saved My Life](1041168)
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/1036043](1036043)
  * Tumblr Audio: [Feels Like Flying](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93825022345/feels-like-flying-a-guitar-man-song-john-writes)



Song: _Honour_

  * Story: [What's the Story? (Morning Glory)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2348285)
  * Lyrics: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2117970>
  * Tumblr Audio: [Honour](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94416096290/honour-a-guitar-man-song-i-havent-written-a-new)



  
  
**Greg Lestrade**

Song: _A Better Man_

  * Story: Can't Keep My Hands off You _(story removed as it's been rewritten and sold as an original piece)_
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/660814](660814)
  * Tumblr Audio: [A Better Man](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93820941190/a-better-man-a-guitar-man-song-this-is-the-only)



  
**Children's Songs**

Song: _VIolet's Lullaby_

  * Story: [Shock Treatment: Words Are Not Enough](522693/chapters/972187)
  * Lyrics: within the story
  * Tumblr Audio: [Violet's Lullaby](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94014637285/violets-lullaby-a-guitar-man-song-john-and-mary)



Song: _The Improbable Song_

  * Story: [Shock Treatment: Medley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/982647)
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/556710](556710)
  * Tumblr Audio [The Improbable Song](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/35318591283/so-noodling-about-i-turned-sherlocks-maxim)



**Tad Anderson**

Song: _The Clapping Chant_

  * Story: [Collared/Carolled](590682/chapters/1084412)
  * Lyrics: within the story



  
**The Gladstone Variations**

Song: _Strumpet_

  * Story: [My Love is Electric](539374/chapters/967673)
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/539374/chapters/968910](539374/chapters/968910)



Song: _Play Me_

  * Story: [What a Lovely Way to Burn](926922)
  * Lyrics: within the story



Song: _Listening_

  * Story: [The Sparks on Your Tongue](988052)
  * Lyrics: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/988056](988056)
  * Tumblr audio: [Listening](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93731633410/listening-a-guitar-man-song-im-about-to-load-up)



 

The Gladstone Variations story **The Sparks on Your Tongue** (the slash version of Violent, Sweet, Perfect Words) references a number of Collared songs, including Binary, This Ghost, Illuminated, Copper Beaches, Never Sunset and Reforged.

 

Aside from the Guitar Man songs, I also wrote a Prayer for St Atlin, dedicated to Atlinmerrick, of course. 

Lyrics here: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/746639](../746639) | Tumblr link here: [In Praise of Saint Atlin](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/47011758334/well-somehow-after-limericks-and-haiku-inspired)


End file.
